Chuck vs Adam Cobb
by lorderagon
Summary: So its a one shot of CHUCKxCASEY. It is based off the episode Chuck vs. The Crown Vic.


**OK, so this is like my fourth fanfic, and I think this is my first sex scene. So yeah, please review... Tell me what you think. Um, oh and I dont own anything. Just my love for Chuck and Adam Baldwin. Enjoy!**

"Chuck, where's the rocket heading now?" Casey asked in a serious tone, as all three of them stood and watched the rocket head in their direction.

"I don't know, I reset it." Chuck replied with a nervous laugh; his mouth gaping open as he watched the rocket getting ever closer.

"Sure reset doesn't mean 'return to sender'?" Casey asked in a more panic sounding tone. If possible Chuck's mouth opened wider.

"Oh, man." He said and then repeated it, panicking.

"Enter another target!" Casey yelled.

"Away from us." Sarah said adding in her two cents.

"I need another target first, with GPS coordinates. I don't know." Chuck said freaking out more and more. He looked around in full panic then his eyes landed on Casey. Suddenly the light bulb in his head clicked on. "Casey, what about your car?" Casey turned to look at him confused and paused long enough to think.

"No!" He snapped.

"We're running out of time." Chuck said. "Just tell me the GPS coordinates."

"Tell him, Casey." Sarah said in her usual demanding tone.

"Tell me, Casey!" Chuck yelled.

"Seven-one-four-seven-seven." Casey breathed, purely not liking the idea. As Chuck typed in the coordinates, he looked back at his shiny vehicle and groaned.

"I'm really sorry, buddy." Chuck said once he was done, looking back at the rocket and, then ducking out of the way as the rocket zoomed past him. Standing back up, the three watched as the rocket got closer and closer to Casey's 1985 Crown Victoria.

"I hate this assignment." Casey growled out just before the rocket struck his car blowing it into a million little pieces. The explosion was much worse then Chuck expected.

"I said I was sorry, right?" He said to Casey hoping that Casey wouldn't eat him alive. Casey turned to look at him, scowling, then looked like he was gonna cry when he turned back to his burning car.

Later at the Buy More Christmas Party, Chuck approached Casey cautiously, where he was standing behind a display case. He cleared his throat just before he reached the older man, and was slightly frightened at the look Casey was giving him.

"Hey, listen. I'm really sorry about the whole--" Chuck started but Casey cut him off.

"Killing my car thing?" Casey spat. Chuck swallowed.

"Yeah, that. Again, sorry." Chuck said.

"She was my dream car." (Ew, really?)

"Crown Victoria was your dream car?" Chuck said with a friendly chuckle, but changed his attitude due to the animalistic growl Casey gave him. "And why wouldn't it be? Really beautiful lines, I've always found--" Chuck was saying trying to recover himself, but stopped in fear of what Casey might do to him. "But it is the holidays, right? Which is a time for forgiveness." Chuck said but then switched tactics again. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Sure." Casey said evenly. "You can buy me a new car." At that Chuck laughed out loud but quickly stopped at the death glare he was getting from Casey.

"Um, Ok. Well is there anything else I could do, like clean your apartment?" Chuck asked nervously. He didn't really want to but he felt it was better than Casey killing him. Casey thought about it for a moment, looked over Chuck's shoulder to see if anyone was nearby. Seeing that there wasn't anyone he turned back to Chuck.

"Yeah, there is something." He said quietly. Chuck's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair. Casey moved closer to him, and Chuck being so innocent, just stood there.

"What?" Chuck breathed out. He thought Casey was perhaps a little to close for comfort, so he took a small step back and ran into the display case.

"You can give me your virginity." Casey whispered before crashing his lips against Chuck's. Chuck gasped out in surprise, allowing Casey full access to his mouth. Casey's tongue snaked it's way into Chuck's mouth, and explored it quickly. Chuck wrenched backwards, knocking over some products, however Casey's strong arms, stopped him from moving far.

"Chuck?" Sarah called out saving Chuck from the kiss. Casey released him and was only able to see his flushed red face, and horrified expression before Chuck dashed off to Sarah. Chuck walked towards Sarah and didn't bother to look back at Casey; he just tried to fix himself up before reaching her. "Are you ok?" She asked looking at him then over at Casey.

"What? Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Chuck said in a not so convincing voice. Nodding, she started to talk to him about their relationship, and some such noise. Deciding in the end to just be friends. For the rest of the party Chuck did his best to stay far away for Casey; mainly by busying himself with dancing.

That night Chuck lay in his bed, in the dark, staring at the darkened ceiling. He thought back to the kiss and without conscious thought he ran his fingers along his lips. After a moment, he realized what he was doing and grunted in disgust. "Why can't I get that out of my mind?" He whispered softly. He grunted again then as an experiment he licked his lips and could swear he could still taste the musk that was Casey. He couldn't understand why his body reacted to Casey's kiss the way he would've if he kissed a woman. He tried to dismiss it as merely not having any bodily contact in years, but deep done he knew it was Casey that caused that reaction to arise in him.

The next day he spent most of his time avoiding Casey, and trying to stay out of trouble. By out of trouble, he kept himself from watching the TV, or not taking too close of looks at people's faces. He didn't want to flash and therefore have to speak to Casey. Casey only came to talk to him once and immediately picked up on the fact Chuck didn't want to speak to him. Luckily, for Chuck, Morgan appeared and interrupted.

Finally, the end of the day came around without any incident and he breathed a deep sigh of relieve. He got out to his car and pulled a flyer off the windshield of his car. Without looking at it he threw it onto the passenger seat and drove home. When he got there he picked up the flyer, got out of his car, locked it, and then looked down to read the flyer. The title read "Club Ares", and to his horror he flashed on the name. Images of a gay club, of an arms dealer named Adam Cobb, and of the city of San Francisco. When he came out of it, Casey was hovering near-by.

"What did you flash on?" He asked in his usual voice, snatching the flyer out of his hand. "Club Ares?" He looked up and saw Chuck inching back towards his car. Casey took a step closer. "What did you flash on?" He growled. Chuck wouldn't look in his eyes, and he moved back again. "Fine. Go get Sarah. I'll call the general." Casey said quietly, before turning around stalking off to his apartment. Chuck watched him go, and strangely found himself wishing that he would come back. BY the time Chuck got to Sarah's, she was waiting for him.

"I got the call. We have to go to Casey's to be briefed." Chuck nodded and then turned back around and went back to his car, and Sarah followed. They drove back to the apartments, walked to Casey's apartment, and they knocked.

"Come in." Casey called from the couch. Both Sarah and Chuck came in and then came to stand in front of the computer monitor. The General was up on the screen.

"Now Chuck what did you flash on?" The general asked.

"Um-uh." Chuck started. Painfully aware that Casey's eyes were on him. "Club Ares, the one in San Francisco, is owned by a man named Adam Cobb." Chuck said quietly.

"Adam Cobb is an arms dealer that we have been trying to find for many years. Agent Casey, you and Chuck will infiltrate that club, find this man and arrest him. Do it as quietly as you can, and as quickly as you can." Sarah inhaled sharply and almost asked about what she was to do. "Sarah they will be infiltrating a gay club, men only. Their cover will be as a couple." Sarah nodded, Chuck shifted awkwardly, and Casey smiled. "Your flight leaves in an hour. Chuck go get packed and be back here in a half hour. Dismissed." The General said then hung up. Before Casey could say anything, Chuck disappeared to his apartment.

He kissed his sister goodbye, telling her he was staying at a friend's house, and then waved goodbye to Awesome, and Morgan. He took his bag and went to Casey's apartment. Sarah and Casey were arguing over him.

"You can't be serious about being a couple with him!" Sarah was saying. Casey was sitting in the same place on the couch.

"Orders are orders." Casey replied simply.

"You and him aren't gay!" Sarah roared. Suddenly Casey stood and got into her face.

"Don't you dare go around and tell me what I am and what I am not." He said in a threatening tone.

"You are gay?" Sarah asked in a small voice.

"No." Casey said in a whisper. Chuck cleared his throat.

"Chuck." Sarah said.

"Oh don't let me interrupt." Chuck said. His usual cheery-ness was completely gone.

"You weren't." Sarah said in a sad voice. "I was just leaving." With that she turned to the door and left.

"I won't kiss you again." Casey said as soon as she was out of ear shot. Chuck put down his bag and then stood as far from him as possible.

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?" Chuck asked. Not expecting the truth that spouted out of Casey's mouth.

"Because I wanted too." Casey said.

"Then why did you tell Sarah you aren't gay?" Chuck spat.

"Because I am not gay." Chuck looked at him with an increasingly angry look. "Not entirely, anyway. Only every some men. Once in awhile. We should get going." The car ride and the flight were held in complete silence. They made it to their hotel room and unpacked. Casey ended up sleeping on the floor, and Chuck in the bed. Chuck spent another sleepless night think of Casey, listening to his breathing.

The next morning, Chuck awoke to find Casey taking a shower. He got out of the bed and took that opportunity to get dressed himself. He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when Casey came out fully dressed. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a tight pair of black pants. Casey went and sat on the bed and started to watch tv. Chuck eventually came and sat down next to him.

"Now what?" He said when it went to commercials.

"Do you know how to dance?" Casey asked.

"What? No, not really?" Chuck replied. Stealing a glance towards Casey. Casey stood then offered his hand to Chuck.

"You are gonna have to learn then." Chuck took his hand and they spent the whole day dancing. Taking breaks long enough to eat lunch and rest. "We might have to do a slow dance." Casey said suddenly about 4:30. "We'll just do one right now then we can hang out until 9." Casey said.

"Ok." Chuck said cheerfully. His good manner had come back sometime during the day. His good manner was brought back, because he was starting to see a whole different side to Casey. A side that was all gentleman and not the usual hardass agent. He had let his guard down, and Chuck decided he liked this side of Casey a lot.

Casey turned on a slow song and took Chuck into his arms. They spent the whole song dancing very close. At the end, Chuck leaned in and kissed Casey in a very cheesy, classical sort of way. The kiss grew passionate, but was of course interrupted by a hard knock at the door. Casey went and opened the door and a little girl peered into the room. She was dressed in a green uniform.

"Would you like to buy some girl scout cookies?" The girl said in a cute little girl way. Chuck started to laugh and Casey retrieved his wallet. Buying two boxes, Chuck and Casey went to the bed, turned on reruns of Firefly, and ate the cookies.

Around nine, they went to the club. They got in fairly quickly, to the surprise of both. Finding the man was easy, getting to him proved to be even easier. He was surrounded by lots of young, brown haired teens, but he locked onto Chuck the moment they stepped out onto the dance floor. Chuck had eyes only for Casey at the time, but Casey was watching everyone else as well. Adam stood and shooed all the teens away from him. He moved onto to the dance floor with great ease and moved to Casey and Chuck.

"Hello." He greeted. Both stopped to talk to him.

"Hi." Chuck said. Casey merely nodded his head towards the arms dealer.

"My name is Adam, and this is my club."

"Chuck." Chuck said then shook his hand.

"John." Casey said when Adam turned to him.

"Would two like a drink in the back room?"

"Sure." They said in unison. Adam led them to the VIP room, where they all could hear themselves think. "I have never seen you two before. Are you two a couple?"Adam asked as they sat down next to each other, and he passed out glasses of whiskey. Casey immediately downed his and Chuck sipped at his.

"No." Casey answered. "We just met." Chuck looked up in slight shock, but quickly soothed himself. _Go with the flow. He is just acting._ He told himself.

"Really? Where are you from?" Adam asked sliding closer to Chuck.

"Washington." Casey replied. His eyes was flirting with Adam, trying to draw his attention away from Chuck. It worked and Adam moved closer to Casey. One thing lead to another, and they all ended up making out. Somewhere in the middle of all the kissing, Casey pulled his gun and hit Adam over the head. Adam clattered to the floor, Chuck sat up, breathing hard, and Casey started to button up his shirt. Afterward he handcuffed Adam and went to Chuck.

"You alright?" He asked softly. Chuck answered him with a kiss. "Alright then we gotta go out the back way." He said then picked up Adam. He handed his gun over to Chuck. "Call our team outside and tell them to expect us out the back door." Chuck did as he was told and they made it out the back door with no incident. Later past midnight, Chuck and Casey made it back to their room.

Without a word Chuck started to get changed into his pajamas. Casey watched for a split second, but then turned away to give Chuck some privacy. He removed his pants and button t-shirt, leaving him in his boxers and wife beater shirt. Chuck turned off all the lights except the one next to the bed and then climbed in. Casey lay down on the floor on Chuck's side of the bed and got comfy.

"Hey, Casey." Chuck said a moment after he turned off the last light, leaving them in darkness.

"Yeah." Casey answered.

"Please get in the bed." Chuck said in a mere whisper. Casey stood and climbed in on the other side. Chuck moved in closer to Casey and kissed him in an exploration mission. "I will give it to you." He said when they broke apart.

"Give me what?" Casey asked, moving closer.

"My virginity." Chuck said in a breathe. "But you have to promise to be gentle, and be patient."

"I think you learned today that I can be patient if it comes to you." Casey said sweetly. He leaned in and kissed Chuck, rolling him onto his back. The kiss grew more passionate as Casey moved on top of Chuck and settled between his legs. They continued to kiss as hands roamed over heated bodies. They broke from their kissing long enough for t-shirts to come off.

Casey started to move on to Chuck's neck and his hand removed his boxers a long with his own. With his big hand he grabbed a hold of both their cocks. Chuck moaned out the lushest moan Casey ever did hear. Quickly, he brought both them to their climax; with Chuck screaming his name.

"Oh, god." Chuck moaned. "That was so good."

"It'll get much better." Casey said kissing Chuck's left nipple. Chuck let out a gasp. "It's going to get a little uncomfortable, but I promise it will be the best thing ever."Casey said before dipping his head and sucking on the other nipple. With his left hand he took hold of Chuck's cock and started a nice slow rhythm. With his right hand he slid his index finger into Chuck's ass. Chuck gasped and tried to get away from Casey, but soon he was arching into Casey. Casey continued to pump him, speeding up slightly as he slid in his second finger.

"Casey…" Chuck groaned. Casey grunted in reply, and started to scissor Chuck's entrance apart, pumping his cock towards his climax, and sucking at his other nipple. "I'm gonna cum." Chuck said breathlessly.

"Go ahead." Casey said with an evil smile on his face. With his middle finger he reached up and brushed against Chuck's prostate. Without warning Chuck came all over Casey's chest.

"Sorry. God what was that?"

"Chuck, meet your prostate." Casey said, as he rubbed against it again. Chuck's cock started to hardened again and Casey's mouth started to get closer to it. He ran his tongue down Chuck's stomach and inserted it into Chuck's belly button. Chuck moaned loudly again, pumping his cock into the hole Casey's hand made. Casey kissed the very tip of Chuck's cock, and then wrapped his lips around it just as he slid a third finger inside his new lover.

With one hand now free, Casey held Chuck's hips against the bed. After plenty of time, Casey took his fingers out of Chuck and moved up Chuck's body, until his lips found Chuck's. "I need you to relax." He whispered in between leaving open mouthed kisses. "I'm going to push into you now." Casey then initiated the same old ancient battle for dominance, between their tongues. Slowly he slid his long hard cock into Chuck's welcoming body. His mouth muffled Chuck's scream of pain.

"Oh god." Chuck gasped when they broke apart. "It's bigger than I thought." Chuck said through his wheezing.

"I'll take it out." Casey said all gentleman-like. He started to but Chuck put a firm hand on his ass.

"Don't be hasty." Chuck growled. "Just give me a minute to get used to this." Casey started to kiss him gently. After a second, Casey could feel him relax around him, and then he felt Chuck's hand tighten on his ass cheek, urging him to move. He pulled nearly all the way out and then started to thrust in little by little. Casey hit Chuck's prostate and almost made him climax again.

"Faster." Chuck said into Casey's ear. Hearing this lusty request Casey started to move and a quicker rate, and he grabbed a hold of Chuck's cock, thrusting in time with his hand. Chuck was again the first one to climax and upon feeling Chuck tightened down around him, and screaming his name, Casey came deep inside him. They lay gasping in one another's arms, until Casey softened enough to slide out of him.

With one final kiss, they fell into a deep sleep.

**So you may have noticed its a little rushed... Also lots of spelling mistakes, but please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading to the end!**


End file.
